Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is an protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. He also appears as a playable character in the video game, RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jaune Arc vs Agent Washington * Armin Arlert vs Jaune Arc * Jaune Arc vs Breton Schweers * Connie Maheswaran vs Jaune Arc * Dan Hibiki vs Jaune Arc * Jaune Arc vs Finn the Human * Jaune Arc VS Hanataro Yamada (Completed) * Jaune Arc vs Jack Sparrow (Completed) * Jaune Arc vs Junpei Iori (Completed) * Kenny Dermot vs Jaune Arc (Completed) * Kirbopher VS Jaune Arc * Lie Ren vs Jaune Arc (Completed) * Luigi vs Jaune Arc * Jaune Arc VS Papyrus * Pyrrha Alexandra vs Jaune Arc (Abandoned) * Sokka vs Jaune Arc * Spy vs Jaune (Completed) * Jaune VS Susano * Jaune Arc vs Waluigi Battles Royale * Team JNPR Battle Royale With Team JNPR * Team JNPR vs Blue Team (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Brigitte * Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) * Hercule Satan * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Jonathan Joestar * Joseph Joestar * Lok (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Lubbock * Mercy * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) * Tatsumi * Yamcha * Stan Marsh (South Park) History Jaune Arc was raised with seven older sisters, and from a lineage of heroes and warriors. However, Jaune possessed little combat ability and had received barely any previous training. But determined to live up to his family legacy, he managed to sneak his way into Beacon Academy, where at first, it was getting obvious that he was not who he claimed to be. Unexpectedly, he was selected to be leader of team JNPR. His team and friends (especially Pyrrha) have been supporting him since, and he pulled through many struggles from bullies to the Vytal Tournament. Since the fall of Beacon and his loss of Pyrrha, he has been traveling with Ruby Rose and the remaining members of his team to Haven Academy Death Battle Info * Name: Vomit Bo-Jaune Arc * Height: 6'1" * Age: 18 * The leader of Team JNPR * A brilliant dancer * Has 7 sisters * Is a fan of the X-Ray and Vav comics Crocea Mors * Sword, Shield, Sheath and Broadsword all-in-one! * The Shield is strong enough to block hits from an Ursa. * ...While the Sword can decapitate an Ursa Major * Is a hand-me-down not a family heirloom * One of the few weapons in the series that does not have a gun mode * Recently upgraded with a golden finish using Pyrrha's armor * The sheath can form an extended blade around the sword for extra power Armour * On his chest and shoulders... * Not very useful * That's it * Recently reinforced with Pyrrha's armor Aura * Unlocked by Pyrrha Nikos * Can block small-scale attacks * Can heal small-scale wounds * Has nothing to do with Lucario * Semblance: Ability to use his aura to boost others', letting him buff their Semblances' abilities or accelerate their healing by restoring aura Feats * Killed an Ursa Major (with help from Pyrrha) * Killed an Ursa (by himself) * Somehow got into Beacon Academy with fake papers * Stood up to Cardin... * Survived an encounter with a Death Stalker and helped kill it * Lifted a Nuckleavee Grimm's front legs for at least 3 seconds * Helped (for real this time) defeat the Nuckleavee Grimm * Held his own against Fall Maiden Cinder (though she was toying around) and was able to land a hit on her mask (she was in pain when Ruby almost unleashes her Silver Eyes) * Healed Weiss from being run through by Cinder's spear * Allowed Weiss to summon a Queen Lancer * Allowed Ren to affect an entire train full of passengers with his Semblance * Despite his lack of fighting skill, he makes up for it as a tactical and natural leader. * Successfully beat team FNKI with his team and Oscar Pine. * Held his own with team JNR and Oscar Pine when fighting Neopolitan. Faults * ... But he didn't break Cardin's legs * Can't realize the obvious * Clumsy * Didn't go to a combat school before Beacon * Can get airsick * Overextends when enraged * Easily overpowered by Cinder * Overall a lackluster fighter * Drops maps... a lot Gallery: 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_06031.png|Jaune in his pajamas tumblr_okxc8tBvxd1syu71fo1_500.gif|Crocea Mors' transformation imgres-8.jpg|Jaune in a dress NrEo2Zx.png|Chibi Jaune V5C12_00070.png|Jaune using his semblance to heal Weiss and amplify her semblance 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_5203.png|Jaune just hanging around 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_05989.png|Jaune's (with Pyrrha's help) Ursa stunt V2t_14.png|Jaune in the food fight V2_05_00069.png|"I lied~" Screenshot_20200104-231233.jpg|A true hero Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs Category:Warrior Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Armored Characters